Mind of a survivalist heart of a child
by DivineMaster36980
Summary: A teenage youth who survived the civil war now lives alone in rapture torn between the things he's experienced in this underwater hell how will his perspective's change when he finds an ally in a small child.
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks I've been living in this underground hell hole for three weeks. My name is Adrian Lancaster, and I am a survivor of rapture. I'm a seventeen years old, African American. My description is what you'd expect for a teenager my age. I'm very slim only weighing 140 pounds, I'm very light skinned, and I have brown eyes, top that off with black carpet like hair, and you can picture me. My parents, and I came to rapture back when it was still new, my father claimed this was, because he wanted to escape all the self-righteous bastards on the surface that didn't care for anyone, but themselves. Even though I was a child at the time I knew perfectly well how cruelly my mother, and father where treated by their employers. What I didn't understand was why we had to go to an underwater city in order to make a clean start but considering how much my mother, and father wanted this I decided not to press on the matter.

When we first arrived in rapture via the bathysphere we were greeted by Andrew Ryan's speech about his city, which both my parents took to heart like living poetry. We soon made a home for ourselves in pauper's drop. Now I know what you all must be thinking, didn't my father and mother come to escape poverty, and social classification? So why would they be happy about moving into the poorest neighborhood in rapture. Well to answer your question my parents where now living by the code of Andrew Ryan's great chain, where a man is entitled to himself only, and works by the sweat of his brow. Basically my father took that heart believing that if he worked hard enough he would move up to a higher class, he even started making audio diaries of himself to remind himself of why he had come I'll always remember the first one he ever made.

(Audio diary entry #1 Richard Lancaster)

First night in rapture first day of the rest of our lives. Here I am with a beautiful wife a nine year old son who I pulled out of a world of greed, and cruelty, and now we have a new life here pauper's drop my not be the most fanciest place in rapture, but it's something, and if have my way in a few more months we won't be here for long.

Yeah my father had big dreams for all of us; he was going to get a job at Fontaine Futuristics, my mother was going to pursue her dream of being a singer, my parents even expected me to become one of rapture's elite when I was older, but all of those dreams where crushed when my father soon realized Rapture was just as harsh, and cruel as the surface world. For the next four years we lived in pauper's drop in that rundown shack of a house everyday my father continued to work with determination putting in extra hours of work even though he knew in the back of his mind it was worthless. He soon turned to alcohol, and cigarettes to ease his troubled mind, but even that couldn't help, until one day we were greeted with the presence of Frank Fontaine himself who offered my father a new job working for his view of rapture. I didn't like the sound of that; there was something about this man I didn't trust. He and my father both had private meetings with one another, ones that me, and my mother knew nothing about, and when we tried to ask him about he'd simply say he couldn't talk about it. Fast forward three more years, and that's when our lives along with everyone else's in rapture got shot straight to hell the New Year's Eve riots' broke out, and almost everyone started splicing up. Ryan and this new guy Atlas started raining hell down on each other hard, guns, plasmids, gene tonics you name it. So here we are one year later after the civil war. To make a long story short my parents were killed during the riots, I've been moving from place to place in rapture to avoid any splicers, I have never used any Adam for fear of turning into one of those monsters, and I scrounge whatever food and weapons I can find. So now that you're all up to speed let's pick up where we left off.

A/N I want to thank everyone who toke the time to read this chapter, and I promise there will be more soon. By the way everyone this is my first fan fiction ever so let me know how I did please, and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Alright everyone second chapter is up, also I forgot to make a disclaimer in the last chapter so I'm doing it here. I do not own bioshock or anything that has to do with the franchise, R&R please.

Chapter 2

I cautiously walked through the streets of Apollo square desperately trying to find a convenience store, or any source of food for that matter. Living underground and scrounging for food didn't really leave many options since either splicers or other survivors always got there first. Also, because I always took a long time getting to my destination the supplies I set out to get was usually always gone. I know the old saying there are no rewards without risks, but whoever came up with that certainly never lived in rapture, where a simple mistake could cost you your life in a heartbeat.

Keeping myself alert I griped the revolver I always kept with me as I made my way into the abandoned building I felt my heart rate go up and my palms began to sweat, I took a few deep breathes, and reanalyzed my strategy. Okay Adrian simple plan get in, get whatever you can find, and then get the hell out, see anyone inside shot first ask questions later. I slowly opened the front door, and stuck my head in to check for splicers, there was no sound so for now the coast was clear.

I crept through the store being very careful not to step on any broken glass or bump into anything. In the back there was a' lot of damage, and ruble, I navigated my way through it, and found a shelf filled with canned goods, crème filled cakes, and potato chips. I grabbed as many as I could, and crammed them into my jacket pockets. Okay so far so good, I thought running around the corner trying to see if anything else was there, I found a box of pep bars on the floor, Jackpot I whispered. I reached out to grab it but stopped mid-way when I noticed another hand reaching out as well. My heart skipped a beat and for a moment I was completely paralyzed. Damn! A splicer! I knew this was going to well. I was so terrified of what I might see that I didn't even turn my head for fear of what I would see. Remembering my revolver, I quickly grabbed it and in a split second whipped it out aiming it at the figure. When both our eyes met however I was taken aback by what I saw, this was no splicer; this was a little girl with blonde curly hair, pink peach cheeks, a yellow dress stained with blood, and filth, and white Mary Jane shoes.

A little sister! My mind yelled the ones who gather Adam. I stood there once again frozen not knowing what action I should take, and by the look on her face she was just as surprised to see me as I was to her. But my mind soon brought me back to another fact about these girls' they usually always had a protector with them when they're gathering, which where nicknamed big daddies, so why was this one. My thoughts where interrupted when I noticed the look on the child's face had turned from one of curiosity, to fear. I also realized this was because not only was I a complete stranger to her, but I was also holding a gun to her. In her mind I was probably just another splicer come take what was in her stomach. Without giving it a second thought I lowered the gun as fast I could, and put up left hand. S-sorry kid I-I didn't see you there I said. The reason I was so nervous, and trying to keep her calm obviously wasn't because I feared her, it was, because I knew if she screamed what would happen. Listen kid I didn't mean to scare you I was just trying to find some food I assured her while pointing to my pockets. I continued to move away from her, backing up towards the door not taking my eyes off her, she seemed to understand I was trying to leave, and meant no harm, as a result she calmed down, and slowly went back to focusing on the box of pep bars.

Damn I really wanted those I inwardly complained, but hey better to let her have them than have a whole drilled in my chest. I walked towards the door preparing to leave, but before I could open it I heard a loud voice yell. I knew I heard one of them sisters, now's are chance to get some Adam boy's. The same heart stopping fear I felt earlier returned tenfold. Shit! I said softly, but fear was evident in my voice, there was no way to mistake what that voice belong to, a splicer and from what he just said he wasn't alone. Once again I looked over to the child, and a terrified look was on her place obviously being a gatherer she had been in this situation many times before.

I ran over to her, and grabbed her she opened her mouth preparing to scream, but clasped my hand over it before any sound could come out, I leaned over and whispered in her ear, don't make a sound or those bad people are going to get us okay I asked praying to god she understood my intentions. A wave of relief washed over me when she nodded her head, it was short lived however when heard the splicers braking through the ceilings. They must be spiders I thought, not good but I'd rather deal with them than a group of Houdini's or Brutes. I carried the girl with my left arm, and held the gun in my right hand. I ducked under the counter and placed the child on the floor, she began to whimper but I instantly shushed her.

I aimed at the ceilings waiting for them to come down, but there was nothing utter silence when all of a sudden one crashed through the ceiling in front of me, and swatted the gun out of my hand. The splicer laughed in a manic voice, finally all the medicine I need to get better is inside that little girl, all I have to do is cut her open, and take it! He then looked at me for five full seconds, and his deformed face twisted into rage. Are you another fucking delusion! I'm sick of other people running around inside my head! I just want to sleeeeeeeeeep! The splicer screamed. I took three steps back this guy was out of his damn mind, it didn't take a psychologist to figure that out. I looked down at the floor where the splicer swatted my gun; if I could just reach it I thought still eyeing the splicer while I backed up.

The splicer through with his mad rambling turned his attention back to me. Why are you staring at me like I'm crazy! He said in a deep threating voice, my eyes went wide with fear wondering what he was going to do. I'm not crazy! He yelled everyone else is crazy there all fucking insane! You don't think I'm crazy do you? He asked while clanging his hooks together. What no of course not, I said with false friendship in my voice. Actually I agree with you everyone down here to me has completely lost it, but you and me we're two average guys. Y- Yeah average, finally s-someone finally gets it, all the other normal people I found ran away from me, or shot at me, they treat me like I'm a damn monster just because I'm a little different. That's sounds awful people down here can be so judgmental, I said trying to make my voice sound as understanding as possible.

Yeah tell me about, you splice up a couple of times over the limit, and all of a sudden all your friends turn against you, he spoke in a grudgingly voice. Well I'm your friend now, and I promise I won't turn against you I said smiling at him. All I have to do is get him to turn around I thought. Hey the splicer said. Yeah I answered back. Since we're both buddies how about we make a deal he offered. Sure I said keeping my friendly act up. You help me get to that girl before my partners do, and we'll split the Adam together deal.

I stared at him for a few seconds I knew that if I said no he'd gut with those hooks, but I also knew that if I did help him get the sister, there was no way he was going to let me have half, not that I wanted it, but I knew as soon as he got what he wanted he would kill me, and take all the Adam for himself, if this guy wants to play sneaky I'll play it right along with him, and I'll do it by exploiting his weakness, his addiction of Adam. We probably won't be able to get the girl now that all your partners are swarming her, but I do have an ace in the hole. Really what!? The splicer said enthusiastically. There a second little sister in the freezer over there, I manage to trap her in there before chasing after the other one, if we work fast we can get her slug out before the others come back, I'll hold her down while you use your hooks to cut her open.

Good thinking the splicer said licking his lips. You go in first I said, I've never done this before and I need time to prepare. Sure thing the splicer said walking towards the metal door and pulling it open the cold air hit him but he didn't even flinch, he searched around the ice cold room, but couldn't find anything. Hey what gives I don't see a girl in here! The splicer yelled. That's because I was lying dumbass! I shouted. As soon as he turned around I planted two bullets in his skull, and watched as his lifeless body hit the ground. I walked over to his corpse, and kicked him in the head. Be careful who you call your friend freak show.

Hey I heard gun shots over there! A voice shouted. More splicers are coming, that means it's time for me to get out of here. My mind flashed back to the image of the little sister, wondering what had become of her. I ignored the concern though, why should I care what happens to her she was the one who brought the splicers here in the first place. My selfish thoughts where cut off as I heard the scream of the girl. Damn don't tell me she, I said out loud but didn't have time to finish my sentence, when the little girl came bursting through the other door, and hid behind the shelf, the splicers where right behind her giving chase, but stopped when they saw me. Who are you, the splicer asked in a grim voice, but soon his tone, and facial features changed when he noticed the gun in my hand, and his partner's dead body on the floor. He started at my anger evident in his gaze. So we got trigger happy little shit here do we he said, while raising his hooks.

Get back! Or I'll blow your damn brains out just like I did to him! I yelled trying to make my voice sound as menacing as possible, but the fear was still there. Oh really you're nothing, but a god damned degenerate, your keeping me from getting better! He screamed as he, and his partner lunged forward. I fired at the one who had spoken, the bullet pierced his eye, causing him to fall back in pain, while the other splicer pinned me to the ground. Give me the damn medicine you fucking back sliding sadist! He screamed, holding the hook dangerously close to my neck. I grabbed his hand in a desperate attempt to stop him from slitting my neck. We continued struggling with one another, until we heard a small clatter coming from behind the shelf. The splicer's twisted mouth broke into a wide grin. So that's where she is, he said in a slight sing song voice.

I took his distraction as an opportunity to free my right hand from his grasp, I balled my fist up and using all the strength in my arm punched him square in the jaw, knocking him off of me. The other splicer who seemed to have recovered from the bullet in his eye, or just simply decided to ignore the pain dived past me, and went for the sister. The splicer who I had thrown off of me grabbed both my legs pulling me sending me crashing down onto the floor, we both wrestled with each other for control both desperately trying to reach our weapons. The other splicer slowly approached the girl wearing a crooked grin on his face. It's just you, and me know little missy, he said softly, causing the little sister to back up into a small corner. She was trapped and she knew it. The splicers chilling grin broke into a demented smile as he yelled, now all the medicine inside you is mine! Hearing his screams I turned my head, and saw him raising his hook towards the terrified child.

No! Don't make her scream you'll bring him here! My warnings came to late however as the little sister opened her mouth, and let out an ear splitting scream which startled both splicers. Mr. B help! The two splicers as well as I remained silent; the only sound in the room was the little sisters crying. The splicer who had threatened her laughed. Well it looks like your tin daddy isn't showing, bad luck for you little girl, the splicer reached out to grabbed the child, but stopped completely when we all heard a deep roar that sounded like a whale moan. Fuck! Was the only word that processed through my head. The splicer I was fighting with jumped off me, a distressed look on his face. Let's get the hell out of here he's coming. No way I waited too long for an opportunity like this to let it slip away. I noticed the ground was shaking. Well you're on your own pal, I'm outta here, the splicer said retrieving his hook, and jumped through the roof escaping.

At that point I thought about what I should do. If I left right now I would be safe not only from the splicer, but from the big daddy that was coming, but the little girl probably wouldn't survive. I know I shouldn't care what happens to her, but she was an innocent child, even though she was corrupted by Adam, like almost everyone else in this city, didn't her life still matter? I was at a loss of what to do my brain was telling me to get out, but my heart was telling me to help. Damn I said quietly while lowering my head. I lifted my head back up, and made my decision. Leave her alone! I yelled pointing my gun at the splicer, who looked up, and growled. You shot me once, but twice don't think so! The rumbling in the floor got louder. Do you really think I'd let some bastard like you kill me!

Gwoooooooh! No sooner had the words left his mouth a huge metal figure broke through the wall, and impaled the splicer on his massive drill. S-S-Shit! The splicer choked out his final word before vomiting up blood and falling limp on the drill dead. The big daddy tossed the splicer off his drill, and in a flash turned to me, eyes glowing blood red. Shit I thought he thinks I'm one of them. Hey wait a minute big guy calm down I said trying to reason with him, but it was too late he revved up his drill, and came charging at me.

A/N Yep you all know it's a cliffhanger gotta keep you guys in suspense R&R to for the next chapter. Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello everyone the third chapter is up. I apologize for spelling errors in my last two chapters, I'll be sure to have as little of those as possible in this chapter. R&R please

Chapter 3

The big daddy charged at me with more speed than I would have guessed he had, and I barely managed to dodge out of the way, luckily he missed me, and slammed straight into the wall causing it to crumbled. I sprinted towards the entrance in the wall the big daddy made as that was my quickest way out. I escaped, but was shocked to see he was still pursuing me. Crap! I forgot these guys will fight to the death if they think there sister is being threaten, he's not going stop until I'm either dead or too far away to follow. I continued dashing down the street as the big daddy's heavy metal boots stomped behind me.

This isn't good I have to find somewhere to hide until he's calm. Running down the next street I saw a group of thuggish splicers, along with a brute, talking. We haven't had a taste of Adam in weeks, one of the four thugs complained. Before anyone could respond to him I ran past. Hey where's the fire mate! The brute yelled. You think he has any Adam on him? Another one of thugs asked. Could be let's hunt the little ponce down I've been waitin to get me hands dirty, the brute said cracking his knuckles.

It wasn't until they too heard the thundering footsteps of the big daddy that they turned around, only for two of the splicers to be knocked out of the way by the large figure that was still giving chase to me. Oi it's one of them tin daddies, and he's got a sister on his back, the brute said pointing to the child, who was indeed clinging to her protectors back. I continued running until I noticed I was heading straight for Artemis suites. This is good apartment complex, lots of rooms, plenty of places to hide. I quickly burst through the front door, and bolted towards the steps. The big daddy was right behind me slamming through the front doors, sending projectiles of glass flying across the room.

Once again he charged at me, I swiftly evaded him trying to scale the staircase, but he was one step ahead of me grabbing my leg, and throwing me down to the floor. Before I could retaliate he began charging up his drill, and began to advance towards me preparing to run me through. I pulled out me revolver firing three shots, but they bounced off him like toy bullets. Fuck! I inwardly swore. I should have loaded this with armor piercing rounds. He raised the drill over his head preparing to strike. I raised my arms over my head, bracing for the impact. No wait please stop! I yelled in fear even though I knew this was a worthless effort. I closed my eyes waiting for death to take me, but it never came. I heard a loud moan of pain and snapped my eyes open; I was greeted with the sight of the big daddy engulfed in flames, and the little sister on floor screaming Mr. B more strangers!

She was right I looked up to second floor, and there I saw a Houdini, Spider, and nitro splicer. The female Houdini, who obviously had been the one that lit the big daddy on fire, cackled. You see boys I told you I heard a racket down here. Looks like this is our lucky day, a little Adam maker right in front of us, the nitro said grinning. Let's deal with the gorilla, and grab the girl! The spider yelled. Don't think so son! A deep voice said. Everyone including me turned our heads, and saw a brute splicer along with four thuggish splicers standing at the entrance. These are the same splicers I ran past before I got here, I said quietly. Hey there's the kid that passed by us, the first thug said. I went stiff at his words, and my breathing became thin when I saw the brute approaching me, and with one hand lifted me off the ground. You make one wrong move boy, and I'll split ya in half understand? He asked flashing me a grim smile. I slowly nodded my head indicating that I wouldn't try anything. The brute began rummaging through my pockets taking out all the food I had stored in them.

Bah! The boy's clean not a drop of Adam on him! He said to his partners, then turning back to me. You got lucky today son, any other day I would've killed ya for making me chase ya all the way here, and no reward for it, but since ya lead us to a sister I'm feelin kinda generous. His voice took on a more threatening tone as he moved his face closer to mine. Stay out of our way, and we'll let ya live. As soon as he finished his threat, he threw me through the air, and I crashed into the wall on the other side of the room, nearly breaking my right arm.

I looked over to the big daddy wondering why he had remained still all this time. I noticed he was glancing back and forth between the two teams, probably wondering which one he should go after first. We saw the sister first, we got dibs on her, the third thug said. Who gives a shit what you all saw first, she's in our territory right now that makes her ours, the nitro said. The big daddy finally deciding to take some action, grabbed the table behind him, and with his enormous strength lifted it off the floor, and threw it at the three splicers on the second floor. The Houdini teleported out of the way, while the other two jumped off of the balcony.

The big daddy charged at the brute, and the thuggish splicers, as they dodged out of the way as well. hey let's focus on the tin daddy first once he's gone we'll settle who get's the girl, the third thug said. All of the splicers nodded there heads at one another accepting the idea as the best logical plan. The Brute charged forward at the protector while yelling, your in for it now ya piss-pot! Before the blow was struck, the big daddy griped the brute by his neck, and with great force threw him right towards the weak side of the wall causing debris to fall on top of him, and completely burying him.

The four thuggish splicers ran forward attacking him, the spider splicer, and the Houdini where getting ready to jump in as well, but where stopped by the nitro. Let them go first we'll go in after they wear him down. The two splicers nodded, and stepped back. The big daddy knocked one of the splicers to the ground, and stomped on his skull instantly killing him. He threw the other two splicers away, and grabbed the fourth by the throat, squeezing it so hard his neck snapped. He charged at the third splicer using all his weight to slam him into the wall crushing him to death. He lifted the final splicer in off the ground, using his drill to completely rip the splicer in half. They didn't do any damage on him at all I said quietly, still crouching in the far corner of the room.

With all four thuggish splicers dead, the protector turned his attention to the three upstairs, and because he was distracted he didn't notice the brute had escaped from the rubble. He charged at him once again, but this time he made contact knocking the big daddy to the ground. Yeah I'm going to crumple you the tin can you are! The brute yelled while punching him in the face. The protector smacked the brute in the head with his drill,stunning him,and then throwing him unto the floor. The two splicers looked at the nitro. Now? The female asked. The nitro face broke into a pleasurable smile, now he said. All three smiled evilly, and looked down at the brute, and protector.

The Houdini lit up her hands with fire, and threw volleys of fire balls at the big daddy, who responded by moaning in pain, just as he had done before. The spider splicer jumped down off the second floor, and landed on the big daddy's back using his hooks to carve into the metal armor. The protector caught on to what the splicer was doing, and instantly began running towards the wall, trying to crush the splicer in a similar fashion to what he had done to one of the thugs. The spider however being quick, and nimble due to his flexible limbs jumped off just in time, and began scaling the wall to keep out of his reach. How's he gong to handle this I thought, a spider, a Houdini, a nitro, and a brute. I continued watching as I saw the nitro splicer, with a grenade launcher in his hand, shooting grenades at the big daddy, who was trying desperately to avoid them, as well as the fire balls from the female Houdini. The brute who up until this point since the protector had thrown him off, had been standing idly, probably wanting the other three splicers to soften him up, ran over to the banged up big daddy repeatedly punching him, and bashing him with hammer fists.

For a moment it seemed as though there was no way the protector could overcome this situation. In an act of quick thinking though he headbutted the brute, sending him stumbling back which gave the nitro the opportunity to fire another grenade, but this seemed to work in the protectors favor as he grabbed the grenade, and tossed it to the spider who was still hanging on the roof. The grenade exploded, and the now singed splicer fell from the roof unable to latch on to anything. The big daddy once again powered up his drill, and ran towards the splicer at high speed. Once the drill made contact it split the splicers head into two half's. This guy really does have more strategy, and speed than a normal bouncer, I said amazed.

You bastard! A sharp voice said. A red mist appeared on the second floor, and soon took form into the Houdini holding on to the banister. You might have gotten all of them, but you won't get me. As long as I can turn invisible you can't catch me! She said tauntingly lighting her hands up with more fire. Now I'm going to flash fry you! she yelled. Before she could make good on her promise the big daddy threw something at her which shot through the air, and pierced her left eye, the end being so long, and sharp I'm guessing it went straight through her brain as well. She fell from the second floor, and like the others crashed on the ground dead.

Fuck he's taken down my group, and the big guy's, I heard the nitro splicer say. If this keeps up he's gonna to kill me to! the splicer yelled running back up the stairs of the apartment. Guess he must have lost his nerves, I thought. But it didn't matter to me all the protector had to do now was kill off the brute, and I could sneak out of here without him noticing. The big daddy, and the brute continued trading blows as i looked around the room. Ignoring the damage, and destruction I focused on the child who had like me been hiding in her corner, observing the fight. I was a little surprised that she managed to stay silent for so long, but as I pointed out before she's probably been in many situations like this before, and knew what it was she needed to do.

My mind soon regained focus on the fight, when I saw the brute pining the protectors arms to the ground, a malicious grin on his face. Who's the daddy now son!? He roared. I'm da only one left, that means lil' one is comin home with me. Don't think so lard-ass! We all looked up to see the same nitro splicer from before was back. This guy again! These guys just don't quit, I said inwardly. The only one taking the Adam from inside that girl is me, he said. I noticed he was cradling something in his arms, when he opened them I saw what looked like a homemade bomb. Holy crap! I yelled out, and ducked behind one of the piles of debris. Ya fuckin cunt! Are ya insane! the brute yelled out. So long! was all the nitro splicer said before throwing the bomb at the brute, and the protector.

The bomb detonated with incredible force taking most off the room with it. Metal, wood, and rubble went flying everywhere, I heard the sister scream as she was flung back by the explosion. Thank god I was on the other side of the room. The dust cleared, and everything was silent. I lifted my head off the floor, scanning the room. My eyes locking unto the images of the brute,and the big daddy who where both lying motionless on the floor. The big daddy's entire body was emitting smoke thanks to the fire that was covering him, and his portholes where pitch black, signifying he was dead.

The brute's entire body was completely bloody from the pressure of the bomb going off, which tore his skin off revealing his flesh. His eyes where still open however, but they where lifeless letting me know that he like the big daddy was deceased. I heard the nitro splicer chuckle darkly, as he advanced towards the little sister, who had been laying on the floor after the explosion threw her back. Your all mine now little girl, he said eye's widening with the anticipation of the Adam he was going to get. It's dejavu all over again, I thought. Can't believe I'm about to save this girl again! I looked around for my revolver, but it was no where to be seen. The blast must have sent it flying somewhere.

The splicer grabbed the little sister pining her to the wall, he took reached into his pocket's, and took out a switchblade, holding it close to her stomach. Let go of me! Let go! she screamed. I looked around trying to find something to use as a weapon, when I noticed a metal pipe on the floor I ran over, and snatched it off the ground griping it so tight my knuckles where turning red. The splicer placed the blade on the sister's stomach preparing to cut her open. It's know or never! I thought. I ran over at a fast pace, holding the metal pipe over my head. The splicer heard my footsteps, but turned around a little to late as I bashed him over the head repeatedly, he went down on the first strike, but I continued hitting him harder, and harder fearful that if I stopped, he would get back up.

I lost count of how many times I struck him, but once I finally stopped his head was covered in blood, and his already deformed face was bashed in horrible. I dropped the pipe, and leaned over puking on the floor in disgust. Once I was done I looked over to the little sister, who was grieving over the lost of her fallen protector. Mr bubbles please get up! Please! The distressed child cried, and then proceeded to put her hands over her eyes, and sobbed. I felt pity for her, nearly getting killed twice today by three groups of splicers, and now the only person she trusted is dead.

I slowly walked over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder, which caused her intense crying to stop and with a gasp jumped back, staring at me in fear. Kid listen I said trying to make my voice sound as sympathetic, and soft as possible. He's gone along with all the other bad people who tried to hurt us. I knew that if I left her there the odds of another big daddy picking her up where very slim, not to mention splicers would already have swarmed her before anyone found her. If you come with me I can keep you safe, until I find someone to take you, I said kneeling down to her level. I don't know why I was doing this, traveling through rapture was hard enough alone, but with a child who was a little sister none the less, not only would that slow me down but splicers would be after us 24/7. Even considering all the consequences I still couldn't leave her.

How do I know your not a bad person to, the child asked in a timid voice. I looked at her, and then closed my eyes sighing. I've saved you twice remember, and plus do I look like one of those monsters. The child inspected my face for short while, and then lowered her head. No she answered quietly. So will you come with me? I asked hopefully. She looked up at me staring into my eyes, with her bright yellow ones, she nodded. Okay I said taking off my jacket, I'm going to rap you up in my jacket so no one will see you alright. Okay she answered. I wrapped the jacket around her entire body, which wasn't difficult considering how small she was.

So what's your name? I asked trying to break the tension. I don't know she said lightly shrugging her shoulders. Oh, was all I could say. Once I was done I lifted her off the ground, and began carrying her out. Where are we going? The child asked. Back to my place we've both had a hell of a day, and we could both use some rest, I said smiling. Once again she nodded her head, as I covered it with the front part of the jacket. While walking through the shadows of the street's, making sure no one noticed me, I made my way back to the bathysphere, and set the location back to paupers drop.

A/N wow I really feel like I went all out with this chapter guys. I'm going to explain the details of this story for those of you who don't understand, or just don't want to search the bioshock wiki. The story takes place in 1959 before bioshock after the civil war. Andrew Ryan has taken control of the splicers using the pheromones, and Atlas/Fontaine has gone into hiding. I'm not sure if brute splicers where around before bioshock 2 or not, but I'm putting them in here for the simple reason that they are the only splicers who can match the big daddy in strength. Also the reason I kept on using protector, and big daddy was because I didn't feel right using the same name over, and over again it felt like staled up the tension, while bringing two names in kept it fresh. But there you have it readers the third chapter is up, and the fourth will probably be up by the end of the weekend. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N okay everyone fourth chapter is up I apologize for the delay, my laptop had a virus in it, but I got it taken care of. A bunch of new OC's are going to be introduced in this chapter R&R please.

As I opened the door to my underground hideout I was surprised to hear the little sister speak, considering she had remained silent throughout the entire trip back here. It's cold in here, she complained rubbing her arms. Sorry kid I must've forgot to turn the heat on before I left. I walked over to the heat generator, which was wired to all the vents in the safe house and turned it on. There in a few minutes it'll be warm and toasty in here, I said trying to sound as upbeat and friendly as possible. The child however didn't seem to notice as she continued scanning the room. My face took back on its blank features. Geez is there any way I can get through to this girl? I thought with a little frustration.

How long have you lived here? The child asked. What? I asked back not really hearing her question, as I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. How long have you been staying here, she repeated. For about a year, ever since the New Year riots. Where were you during the riots, I asked happy that we were finally having a conversation? I was in siren alley with Mr. B. there wasn't a 'lot of monsters around there, what were you doing? I was here in Pauper's Drop trying to find a place to hide from all the chaos, that's how I stumbled unto this place; whoever lived here must have lost their life during the riots.

She continued looking around the room, curiously inspecting everything. Hey kid I said, watching as she turned towards me. If you're going to be living with me for a while, I need to be able to call you something other than kid. I told you I don't remember my name, she said her voice dropping into a sad tone. I know, but isn't there something you'd like me to call you, until you do remember? She began walking across the room, over to the small bookcase. She slowly began taking them off the shelf and neatly staking them on the floor, treating them as though they were fragile glass. Can I ask what are you doing? I said raising my eyebrow. You told me to choose a name I'm looking for one, she answered while flipping through one of the books. Couldn't you have just chosen one off the top your head? I asked shrugging my shoulders. I've never been good at naming things, she explained. I sighed kid you really are. Found it! She said loudly startling me. She ran towards me, and held out a book with a little girl, and a white rabbit on the cover. Alice in wonderland huh, you sure that's what you want your name to be? Yes! She said excitedly clapping her hands. Well looks like she's finally come out of her shell, I thought with a smile.

Okay Alice it is then I said, while giving her the thumbs up. So what's your name? She asked. Oh that's right I never told you mine did I, said while rubbing the back of my head. No she replied shaking her head. It's Adrian Lancaster. Alice smiled at me. Well Adrian I didn't really thank you for saving me back there, so thank you, she said curtsying. You're welcome I said, chuckling a little bit at the lady like gesture. A few minutes later I had set up a bed for her in the back room of the house, it wasn't much, but it was something.

So how do you like it? I asked. It's perfect thank you, she said with joy. After I moved some more stuff around to make room, we settled down on the floor listening to the radio. Adrian I heard Alice's voice say I opened my eyes, and looked at her. What is it? How long am I going to be living with you? I rested my head on the pillow I had against the wall, and rubbed my chin. To be honest I don't know, I guess at least until I can find someone trust worthy to keep you. Oh she said twisting her finger in her hair. Well get some rest we both need it, and I have to go scavenging again tomorrow. Why? She asked. Remember when that brute picked me up, and took all the food I had in my pockets? Yeah. Well I didn't get any of it back, thanks to that bomb the nitro had. So you have to go looking for more, she said finishing my sentence. Correct, and that's why we both need to be wide awake in the morning. Okay I got it, she said smiling. Good I said turning off the radio, and lights. I watched as Alice walked into the back room, and closed the door. Seeing there was nothing left for me to do I went to bed as well.

The next day I went out leaving Alice alone, she was a little worried about being by herself, but I assured her I would be, right back. A few hours later after I returned not having as much food as I expected to get, but was happy that I at least didn't run into any splicers. As I approached the safe house what I saw made my heart drop into my stomach, the front door was forced open and from the looks of it whoever broke in had rummaged through the front room. The kid! My mind yelled. I drew my pistol out and ran towards the open door; this was the first time I had ever decided to rush towards danger, which I always made one of my top priorities to avoid, but now it was different I had given Alice my word that I would keep her safe, and I was damn sure going to keep it. I bolted into the front room, analyzing it carefully trying to find the intruder, until I heard a cluttering sound from Alice's room. I ran towards the door, and violently kicked it open.

What I saw surprised me a little, I was excepting the everyday run of the mill splicer, but it wasn't. The intruder, who was startled by my entrance turned towards me. Getting a good look of his face I saw a boy who looked to be about a year younger than me. He was on his knees trying to get under the small bed. The boy stared up at me breathing heavily, obviously because of me pointing my gun at his face, and the threating glare I had on my face. I don't know who the hell you are pal, but splicer or not don't think I'll have a problem killing you. The boy quickly threw his hands up, which told me he was surrendering. Please don't shoot! He said his voice filled with panic. I didn't know anyone lived here, I thought it was just another abandoned place I swear!

I stared at him for a few short seconds debating what I should do with him, when I was suddenly reminded of why I was in a rush to get in this room. Where is she? I asked my voice calm, but at the same time full of worry. W-What!? The boy asked nervously backing into the corner. Where's the girl that was in here! I yelled loudly. Did you do something to her!? Answer me! I reached out and grabbed his shirt collar. I don't know what you're talking about; I didn't see anyone when I came in here. I stared at him for a few seconds, and decided on how I would handle the situation.

Alright if you're telling the truth, and you didn't touch the girl, then she should still be here right? I asked letting go of his shirt. Um sure I guess. He said in a nervous tone. So I'm going to make you a deal, if I call her and she comes that will prove you're telling the truth. However, I said cocking the handgun if she doesn't come, that means you're lying to me and I'm going to have to kill you. W-What the boy said in shock. Looking back on that, I might have overreacted to the situation. I mean this guy didn't look like the type of person who would hurt a child, but like I said before, this was rapture almost everything in this god forsaken city had to be treated as a threat.

You can't be serious! The boy yelled in fear. Oh believe me I am, I responded before clearing my throat, and calling out. Alice! I yelled. If you're hiding you can come out now, it's me Adrian. About thirty seconds past, and there was no response. I frowned and glared back at the boy, who was now fidgeting his hands nervously. She's not answering me, I said anger evident in my voice. That tells me you're guilty. I put my finger on the trigger, and began to speak in a threatening tone. Now this is your last chance to tell me the truth, where is Alice?

I don't know damn it! He screamed. I don't know where your kid is, maybe she ran off when I came in, but I didn't do anything to her I swear! He said trying to reason with me. Please just don't shoot! I stood there for a few seconds, pondering over what I should do. He seemed to be telling the truth, but there was something about him that I didn't trust. No way had he found this place just by accident, he had to have had a plan from the start.

My thoughts we're cut short when I heard two loud clacking sounds obviously from guns. I froze and bit my lip. Splicers, I thought. Damn it Walter you just can't seem to stay out of trouble can you? I heard a male voice say. I spun around to find a man, and a women aiming what looked like, a service rifle and an automatic shotgun at me. Don't even bother moving cinnamon stick, the blonde haired man said wearing a smug grin. That is unless you want me, and my girl Lisa to put more holes in you then Swiss cheese.

The red headed girl Lisa sighed in frustration. How many times do I have to tell you Scott? I'm not your girl. Ah come on doll face, you know you can't resist my charm, he said reaching out to stroke her face. Touch me, and I'm turning this gun on you, she threatened. You can shoot anytime you want darling, to me it'd be like cupid's arrows in my heart. Oh gag Lisa said, making a disgusted face.

Alright you two love birds that's enough. A voice said, coming from behind the two. A man with dark blonde hair, and almond brown eyes walked forward. I manage to get a good look of the scars on his face, looks like this guy has been through some brutal stuff I thought. My attention soon turned from his face to the small figure who was squirming in his arms, and then I heard it scream, let me go! There was no doubt whose voice that scream belonged to. Alice! I yelled. Adrian help! She yelled back continuing to struggle against the scared man.

The boy Walter now realizing my attention was no longer on him, side stepped me and rejoined his comrades.  
So you do know this girl, the scarred man said blandly. When I told our friend Walter here to search Pauper's Drop for supplies, I never would have guessed he'd find a safe house, not to mention a gatherer.

Take your hands off of her I said, clenching my left fist tightly. Slow down friend you haven't even let us explain why we're here. As if I care! I don't know who you clowns are, but if you're trying to come off as friendly towards me you making a really shitty first impression! Now hand over my little sister! I yelled my voice taking back on its menacing tone.

Your little sister? Scott asked both him and Lisa still having there gun's on me.

Yes Alice is under my protection until I can find someone I trust to take her I said glaring at him. Even though they both had guns on me, and normally I'd be scared out of my mind, I just wasn't. Maybe it was because I was more concerned for Alice's safety rather than my own, or maybe it was because it was easier to hold a conversation with normal people, rather than a bunch of deformed monsters. Either way I wasn't going to back down.

Well then why don't you leave Alice with us? The scarred man asked. And why would I even consider doing something like that!? You said you wanted someone trustworthy to take her, well I can assure you if you leave her with us she'll be well taken care of.

You guys send your lackey to break into my home and steal my belongings, then you try to kidnap my charge, and now you have these two pointing guns at me. I stated pointing at both Lisa and Scott. So excuse me if the word 'trustworthy' doesn't come to mind when I picture you and your goons, I said sarcastically. Hey kid that's a direct insult to our leader, not to mention or whole union, you'd better watch that smart mouth of yours before I end up having to shut it! Scott said threateningly. I shot him another glare, this one viler then the last. He returned it however his just as intimidating as my own.

I still had my pistol griped tightly in my right hand prepared to use it should the situation call for it. However I was still nervous, with both of them having there firearms on me if this turned violent and I managed to take out one, the other would surely kill me, and to make matters worse I had no idea if there leader had a weapon on him, which he could use to harm either me or Alice.

I looked back over to Alice who stopped struggling in the man's arms, obviously waiting to see what I would do. Weighing the ups and downs in my mind I finally came to the conclusion of what I needed to do.

Best to just let them explain the situation and try to resolve this peacefully. So what is it that the four of you want? I asked turning my attention back to there leader.

Well at first we only wanted supplies, which is why as you already know we sent Walter here. But now seeing as you have a little sister, I think it's obvious to say we want her, he said while lightly patting Alice on her head. I cringed at his words, assuming the worse. He must have caught on to my suspicion, because he quickly began to explain his statement.

We don't want to harvest her, he said calmly. But we do want to put her to good use.

What do you mean by good use? I asked. Before he could answer there was light beeping sound coming from his coat pocket. He pulled out a radio, holding it up to his ear his flipped a switch on it, and spoke. Clarence Watson speaking what's the update?

Boss man we got trouble! A deep voice shouted through the static of the radio. Jim slow down I can barely hear you, what kind of trouble?

Splicers! Whole swarm of em coming your way, and seeing as how fast dey goin, they'll be there soon. We all heard his warning, and everyone including me had a panicked look on their face.

Clarence what should we do!? Walter said speaking for the first time since his comrades came.

We need to get out of here now! He ordered. Lisa, Scott, and Walter all nodded their heads in agreement.

Hold on! I yelled watching as the four of them turned to face me. You're not leaving with Alice, I thought I made that clear. I said aiming my pistol at Clarence. Hey kid I thought I warned you about that attitude problem of yours. Scott said once again aiming the shotgun directly at me.

I wouldn't start shooting if I was you, I said smugly. And why is that? He asked frowning in confusion. Gun's going off equal loud sounds, loud sounds attract splicers, you guys start shooting at me, and you'll attract even more than the ones who are coming.

He's right, Scott lower your gun! Clarence ordered. But boss. Scott tried to argue. That's an order! Clarence said with authority. Yes sir. Scott grumbled shooting me an angry gaze.

Listen we're not your enemies here son. Clarence said trying to reason with me.

Really could have fooled me! I said narrowing my eyes at him. And what's more my name's not kid or son, its Adrian remember it.

Alright Adrian, Clarence said. Obviously we don't have time to argue about this, given our predicament.

I agree I said lighting up my tone. So just give her back to me, and you all can leave problem solved.

I can't do that Adrian. Clarence said letting out a light huff. As I told you before we need this child, and others like her for what we're planning.

I could care less about whatever agenda you guys have. If you want to collect little sisters fine but leave mine out of it! I was starting to get fed-up with these guys, not only because they had Alice and were trying to push me around, but also because of the splicers that were coming, which wouldn't give me enough time to get both myself and Alice time to get back inside, and fix the hidden door way leading down here.

As I just said Adrian I can't do that. Clarence said simply. At that point my patience and tolerance levels reached their limits. I aimed my pistol dead at him, and yelled loudly. I'm through trying to compromise with you bastards! Give me the girl, and get the hell out of my sight, or I swear to God! I roared. My tone seem to startle Lisa, Scott, and Walter as they each flinched and took a step back. Even Alice whimpered a little at my frightening tone.

Clarence however remained in his calm state, as he asked. What do you intend to do shoot me? I stared at him for a few seconds before raising my gun to the ceiling. No but I think if I fire a couple of rounds off, the echo's will let the splicers know you're here. They all looked at me with shocked expressions including Clarence.

But then you'd be putting her in danger to, Lisa said referring to Alice. Not necessarily I said, pointing to the little sister vent on the left side of the wall. If the splicers come down here, I'll make sure she gets away safe. You idiot you'd still be killed! Scott shouted. I shrugged we all have to make sacrifices I said plainly.

So that's your final answer? Clarence asked. I stared at him and held the pistol up higher, signifying my answer.

Very well he said with a frown. In an instant the gun flew out of my hand and levitated in the air.

W-What the. I said in shock, looking back at Clarence who had his left hand outstretched. In an instant I realized how he was able to do what he did. Of course I said, telekinesis plasmid.

Correct. Clarence said. With a wave of his hand he sent my gun flying across the room, and into the hands of Walter. Lisa, Walter, the two of you stand watch at the front make sure no one gets in here.

Yes sir! They both answered. He then turned back to me with an almost disappointed look on his face. I wish you would have complied, this would have gone easier.

You think I care that you took my gun, I can still yell at the top of my lungs, they'll hear me. I said

I know and that's why I have to do this. He said holding out his hand and then closing it. What are you? I began to ask but I cut myself off with a gag, when I realized I couldn't breathe. My mind panicked as I was gasping for air.

I apologize for this but I can't put my life or, the lives of my friends in jeopardy just for your sake. I chocked a few more times before collapsing on the floor.

Adrian! Alice screamed while running over to me. She was quickly intercepted by Scott. Sorry there angel face, but we need you to go to sleep too. In a flash he cracked Alice over the head with the butt of his gun, knocking her out. Seeing this lit a fire in me that I hadn't felt in a while I wanted to get up and beat that bastard to death, but right now I was fighting to stay concise, so my attempts to move proved useless.

Clarence looked down at me for a few seconds and then turned to Scott. We're taking them with us, throw him over your shoulder Scott. What!? Scott said confused. I can understand taking the sister, but why him?

Because if we leave him here he'll die Clarence said.

And how is that our problem? Scott asked raising his eyebrows.

Scott! Clarence said forcefully.

Scott sighed. Alright I got him, he said reluctantly.

The last thing I saw was Clarence picking up Alice, and Scott coming towards me.

A/N Alright guys I'm back I've had some stuff in my life I needed to deal with but, I'm going to try to get back involved in this story. I know there wasn't any action in this chapter but trust me there will be in the next R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N Okay reader's chapter five is here, once again I apologize for spelling errors and I promise to try and correct them, R&R Please.

I awoke in a dark room, finding myself strapped to a chair. I was groggy but soon began to recall what had happened.

"Those guys, there leader knocked me out, and… Alice." I muttered.

I jolted upright when the thought of Alice came into my mind.

"Hey! Let me out this chair! I'm awake down here!" I yelled out. A few seconds past before I heard the door open, and the lights turned on temporally blurring my vision. Once my eyes adjusted I was greeted with the sight of Clarence walking towards me.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He said with a small smile.

"Bastard! Where the hell am I! Why am I strapped to this chair, and what have you done with Alice! I swear if you've hurt her." I growled.

"Calm yourself Adrian, Alice is fine, she's resting with the others." He said in an assuring tone.

"Others" I said. "What others?"

"I told you before didn't I? We need gatherers for what we're planning, Alice isn't the first little sister we've come across and she won't be the last."

"And just what is this plan of yours?" I asked while shifting uncomfortably in the chair. Before he could answer though I heard three sets of feet come down the stairs, and the door to the room swung open. It was Scott followed by Lisa, and Walter.

"Boss good news we locked on to the target and." He stopped short when he noticed me.

"Well the runt's up is he." He exclaimed flashing me grin. I frowned up as I remembered what he did to Alice. He quickly noticed my spiteful look, and his grin dropped, raising his eyebrow he asked. "We gonna have a problem here junior?"

"If I wasn't strapped to this chair my fist would be connecting to your face right now bleach boy."

Now it was his turn to frown up.

"What are you so bitchy about, I mean yeah we got off on a bad start but at least we saved you by bringing you here."

"First off I don't remember asking any of you to save me. Second of all I wouldn't have needed saving if you all hadn't shown up in the first place. And finally my reason for not being on good terms with you." I said directing to Scott. "Is you hurt Alice and that's not something I'm going to overlook."

"What your still pissed about that!" Scott said putting his hands behind his head.

"Look for what it's worth I didn't really hurt her."

"You hit her over the head with a gun that's not hurting her." I snarled out now really wanting to break this guy's jaw for trying to shrug off what he did like it was nothing.

"But you're forgetting she's a little sister, any injury they take is healed almost instantly due to the Adam slug inside them." Clarence pointed out.

"Yeah and besides I knocked her out fast enough that she wouldn't have had time to feel any pain." Leaning back on the wall he crossed his arms before continuing.

"It's not like I haven't done it before so I knew how much force to use."

I gave him in accusing look and he immediately defended himself.

"How do you think we managed to get the others here, it was too much troubled trying to carry them back conscious because the either tried fighting to get away or they'd scream their heads off which brought unwanted company. So basically putting them on Dream Street was our best option."

I closed my eyes and began inhale and then exhale trying to dismiss both the tension and negative feelings I had towards them. Shifting once again in the hard metal chair. Looking back at Clarence I spoke.

"This conversation would be easier to have if I wasn't in such a discomforting position." I said while trying to straighten my back out.

"Yes it would appear you're in a bit of distress. Very well then Adrian I'll allow you to roam free on one condition, you give me your word you won't cause any trouble."

"I'll agree to that if you give me your word that no harm will come to me or Alice."

"Fair enough you have my word." He said while unstrapping me from the chair.

"It's a deal then." I said standing up and stretching. Though in the back of my mind I still remained alert. I felt like I could trust Clarence to keep his word but there was no guarantee for his followers. What made matters worse was that I was without a weapon, not to mention I had no idea how outnumbered I was. "Looks like I'm going to have to play nice until I can sneak myself and Alice out of here." I thought.

We ascended the stairs and once we entered the main room I saw others teenagers by my count eleven, all doing different things, either cleaning there weapons, socializing, or moving supplies around.

"Well Adrian while you're here at least let us introduce us to the rest of our friends. This is James, Henry, Craig, Kevin and Billy." Clarence announced as the five men turned their attention to us and waved.

"And then we have Linda, Karen, Janice, Donna, Brenda and Shirley." All the women turned towards and gave me warm smiles.

I smiled and waved back at them trying to keep my friendly demeanor.

Once he was done introducing Clarence led me into another room while Scott, Lisa and Walter went on to attend their own business.

Passing through the door I saw a room filled with toys, decorated with child-like features, and three little sisters playing on the floor. "Uncle Clarence!" The girls said with joy as they ran towards us.

"Hey there girls what are you doing." Clarence asked giving each of them a proper hug. "We're playing movie star." The red headed girl said.

"Oh really who's the movie star." Clarence asked with a smile crossing his arms.

"I am." A Light Brunette sister answered.

"And I'm the camera girl." The red head girl announced.

"And I'm the make up artist." Said a medium blonde sister.

"Uncle Clarence you want to play with us, you can be the movie star the brunette said."

"Clarence smiled warmly at the child, and earned a squeal of happiness from her as he lifted her up and spun her around.

"As much as I'd love to watch you girls turn me into living piece of art." He said while shooting the other two girls a playful smile, causing them to giggle.

"I have to finish showing our new friend Adrian here around." He said directing over to me.

"I stood there pondering over Clarence's behavior. At first glance he came off as a cold and calculating person, but seeing how he acted with those three girls made me see him in a different light.

"Adrian I'd like you to meet Nancy." He said referring to the little sister in his arms. She smiled and waved at me, and I returned the friendly gesture.

"This is Rose" he said referring to the red head little sister, who curtsied to me at the mention of her name.

"And last but not least Laura." The blonde little sister crossed her legs, put her arms behind her back, and gave me a sweet smile.

"And Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, back to the topic at hand. Nancy did you make our guest feel welcome like I asked?"

"I tried Uncle Clarence but she won't play with us, she just sits in the corner not saying anything." Nancy pouted.

I instantly knew who they were talking about.

"What's wrong with Alice?" I asked concerned.

"Laura, and Rose walked up to me and explained.

"We tried to get her to play with us but she won't. And every time we asked she kept telling us to go away." Laura said with a sad look on her face.

"I don't think she likes us Uncle Clarence." Rose said her face taking on the same sad features as Laura.

"Oh girls that not true, Alice is just shy, she's in a strange place with people she doesn't know. You girls remember how nervous you were when you were first brought here right?" The girls all nodded their heads.

"Well that's exactly how Alice's feels now."

The girls look at each other and then back at Clarence, and Nancy spoke up.

"Should we try talking to her again?" She asked innocently.

Clarence smiled and kissed her forehead before placing her back on the floor.

"No girls I believe what Alice needs right now is reassurance from someone she's familiar with." Looking over to me he lightly clapped my on the back.

"Adrian would you mind talking to her please?"

I nodded and began to make my way towards the bedroom door, but stopped short when I felt a tug at my pants leg. Looking down I saw Nancy. Before I could ask her what she wanted she blurted it out.

"Can you let Alice know we really want to be friends with her and she can play with us anytime she wants?"

I smiled at the girl she was the exact opposite of Alice. Comparing their personalities, Alice was shy, quiet, and very timid around new people. While Nancy was outgoing, loud, and very bubbly. I leaned down and patted her head.

"I'll see if I can convince her." She smiled back at me and then hugged me before going back over to Clarence who began ushering the girls out of the room. Before leaving he turned back to me and said.

"Let me know how it goes."

A/N Alright guys I know I promised to have action in this chapter but as you know stories have a habit of taking paths of their own. For now we'll focus on Adrian comforting Alice. Also I like to thank the reviewers you guys are the reason I keep updating, so stay tuned for the next chapter R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Sixth chapter is up I know that there has been lack of action in the last two chapters, and mostly just conversation between my OC's, but I felt I had to get them on good terms with one another because they're all going to be stuck together for a while. That is if Adrian's hot headedness doesn't rear its ugly head. Also I know the last chapter seemed rushed and I apologize, but I was rushed for time thanks to family matters, and I promise this chapter will be longer. R&R please.

After Clarence and the little sisters left I made my way into the back, scanning the room for a short while I soon found Alice.

She was lying face down on a small bed surrounded by stuffed animals, which I had to guess Clarence and the others had tried to bribe her with in order to gain her trust.

A small smile crossed my face as I pondered over how that had turned out.

Shaking my head I continued walking until I was standing by her side, hearing small sniffles I could tell she had been crying.

Leaning down I gently patted her back trying to get her to look at me.

"Go away." She wined burying her face deeper into the pillow.

"Geez that's a nice way of greeting someone, and here I thought you'd actually be happy to see me." I said while putting my hands under my chin.

I watched as she slowly lifted her head up and gasped when she saw me. "Adrian." She said looking surprised to see me.

"You were expecting someone else"?

"Adrian!" she cried out launching herself at me.

"Whoa so you are glad to see me that's nice to know."

I instantly became serious when she started crying. "I thought something bad happened to you and you were going to leave me just like Mister B."

No wonder she's so scared. It made perfect sense. Bad enough she was kidnapped and surrounded by people she didn't know. But to think that I, the only person she felt she could depend on was dead must have been terrifying.

"Alice. I said embracing her I would never leave you alone, do you remember what I promised you?"

Alice looked up at me wiping the tears out of her eyes, and answered my question.

"Y-Yes you Promised me t-that you'd keep me safe until you found someone else t-to take me."

"That's right and I always follow through on my promises." I assured her.

Alice continued looking at me inspecting my face, much like she did the first time I attempted to assure her, and then dropped her head gazing down at her feet. I also noticed she was biting her lip, probably trying to calm herself down. I assumed

My assumption was proven wrong when I saw more tears trickling down her face as she proceeded to put her hands over her face to muffle her cries.

"Hey come on Alice what's wrong, I meant what I said I swear to you I won't leave you." I said hoping she could hear the genuine honesty in my voice.

"But you will!" She said loudly surprising me with her forceful tone.

"What makes you say that?"

"You said it, you'd only keep me until you found someone else!" She cried out as fresh tears burst from her eyes.

I looked at her stunned for a few seconds before looking down at my hands and began rubbing them together, a habit I had when I was unsure of what to do in a conversation. Clearly I had used a poor choice of words when giving her my promise. The way she must have saw it was, I was going to bear with her until I found some half decent person and then dump her off on them.

Looking at it from that point of view it did seem harsh, like she was a burden on me and I couldn't wait to be rid of her.

"Please Adrian I don't want to go with anyone else, I'll be a good girl just please let me stay with you!" She begged, burying her face in my shirt. Her crying was so loud I was sure everyone in the next room could hear her.

Her words and pleading stung me. It was as if someone was puncturing my heart with needles, and to know that I was the one who caused it even though unintentionally I still did and I had to make up for it now.

"Alice." I said embracing her once again while sliding my fingers through her golden hair.

"I won't leave you, I'm sorry if that's how my promise to you sounded, but at the time I wasn't sure if you wanted to stay with me, or how I was going to care for you."

"Do you still want me around?" She asked still keeping her face hidden in my shirt.

"Of course I do. Alice whatever doubts I had in my mind are gone now. I may have only known you for a short time but you've become important to me, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"I don't want you to leave me with those people they scare me." She said finally pulling her face out of my shirt and looking at me with fearful gaze.

And that was the next problem, trying to get her to trust these guys long enough for me get us out of here.

"Alice I know what Scott did to you was wrong and scary, but for now we need to stay with them."

Her eyes widened at my words, clearly that was not the response she was expecting.

"But why?" she wined. I groaned and placed her down on the bed, then kneeled down to be at her level.

"Alice these people want you for something, remember the other little girls that wanted to play with you?"

She nodded her head. "Well they like you are here for whatever Clarence is planning. I can't think of what it is, but I'm sure it has to do with Adam."

"But I still don't understand what that has to do with us staying here." She said folding her arms.

"Alice these guys went through a 'lot of trouble to get you, otherwise we wouldn't be here, there's no way they're going to let me leave here with you. Plus I don't know if my safe house is so safe anymore. All those splicers have probably torn it apart. And to top it off I don't have any weapons or supplies. Without a place for us stay, no weapons to defend ourselves or supplies for us to live off of, it'd be in our best interest to stay here for a while. Just until I find enough supplies to support us."

Alice looked like she was finally starting to accept what I was saying, but I could still see her face held some traces of uncertainty, I knew what I had to do to fix that.

"Alice since my first promise wasn't able to assure you can I make another one?"

"Okay." She answered playing with the scruff of her dress.

"Alice I'm making a promise to keep you safe and to never abandon you, from now on wherever I go you go, and I won't leave you with anyone you're uncomfortable with. So don't worry about anything and please don't cry anymore, I'll take care of you and everything else."

"You mean it." Alice said looking at me expectantly.

"I do." I said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Pinky swear then." She said Holding out her pinky.

"If I do will you swear to trust me no matter what?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then, pinky swear." I said wrapping my finger around hers.

Once we broke off she jumped into my arms, causing me to hold her up to keep her from falling.

"I love you Adrian." She said happily.

I froze, stunned by her words, no one had told me they loved me in the past year since my parents died. So to hear someone say it to me after so long felt abnormal. But it did feel refreshing in a place like Rapture to know that such a feeling could still exist.

"I-I love you to Allie" I said feeling awkward saying it a first but after getting it out it felt right.

"Allie? Is that my nickname?" She asked

"Only if you like it" I answered.

"I do it sounds cute." She said

"Well that's good because I thought so."

"So are you ready to go see everyone I told Clarence I would convince you to trust him."

"Do I have to?" She said slightly nervous.

"I'm afraid so if we're going to be staying with them for a while we need to act friendly. And you don't have to worry about Scott or any of the others doing anything to hurt you, Clarence gave me his word they won't do anything to us. And besides those other girls seem to like him, and I don't think they would be that loving towards someone who would hurt them. But like I said if I start getting the feeling you're in danger I'll get us both out of here, trust me." I said giving her the thumbs up.

Alice nodded her head and followed behind me as we walked past the beds to the door. Stopping short as I remembered something.

"One last thing" I said addressing her as she stopped walking to give me her full attention.

"Try to be nicer to the girls, they really want to be friends with you."

"Huh?" Alice asked looking puzzled.

"They thought you didn't like them, and were kind of upset. I told them I'd talk to you."

"It's not that I don't want to be friends with them, it's just well." She said trying to explain.

"I know your shy, believe me I was just like you when I was your age. But for me just try, they're really nice girls."

"Alright I'll try." She said with a sigh.

"Thank you." I said ruffling her hair earning a smile.

Reaching out I grabbed the door knob and slowly slid the door open with Alice following behind.

Alright readers now that we've gotten that under control we can move on to action that I've been promising you. Adrian did an excellent job with Alice but I think this story is in need of some edge. So look forward to the next chapter guys R&R please.


End file.
